Finnick's Games
by EmresPendragon
Summary: "And now for the boys, finnick oddair! Any volunteers?" The crowd fell silent. Let the 70th annual hunger games, begin! This story is told from Finnick's point of view of the 70th hunger games.


**The characters,setting, idea and everything are not mine. It belongs to Suzan Collins. A big shout out to some of my friends who pushed me to wright this story, they are highly skilled and they are under my favourite authors so you should check them out, they are amazing! I will try to wright every Saturdays or Sundays. This is my first fan fiction story ever weighted so please be gentle but do not hesitate to comment and share you fabulous ideas. Also I would like to thank GamemakerJohn who wrote ' Annie's game' and it helped give me some ideas for my story. So sit back, relax and enjoy this fan fiction and make sure to follow and like me!**

" Finnick, come and put on your reaping outfit!" My dad called to me out the window of our little shack for a house.

I knew I was going to be reaped and I was not even nervous. I had put in 78 little slips into the reaping bowl to help feed my family. If I were in any other district I would be petrified, but I'm not. I'm from a career district. In four two kids from the academy are selected to volunteer at the reaping so the reaping is just a big food income for everyone else.

" hurry up Finnick! We don't have all day!" My dad screeched

" yah I'm on my way daaaaaaaaaaaad!" I hollered back

When we got to the town square I was shoved in line with all of the other kids to sign in. " you up for a swim after?" I call to my little sister as she is being ushered to the viewing area

" you know it!" she screams over the roar of the anxious crowd. I wait in line until the peacekeeper prick my finger and dabb it onto a piece of paper then I was dragged by my best friend Rory to the reaping area.

The capitol escort, this year a mousy lady with blue and green stripped hair and a dress that made her look like a lampshade. Never I my whole life have I ever been repulsed by an outfit that much.

" hey man, I bet you my next fish catch that the guy volunteer will look like a brick wall" Rory mumbled loud enough for me to hear

" you're on" I said and shook his hand vigorously as we both grinned from ear to ear.

" hellooo hellooooo and welcome all to the 70th hunger games!" The Capitol woman squeaked into the microphone and we watched the same stupid video about honour and victory of the games and all that crap, but they just mean to scare us. To remind us who is really in charge and that at a flick of a finger the tributes could all be dead.

Two wasted minutes later the mayor said a few words then the women reaped a girl and before the escort could finish saying the last name a bulky tall girl volunteered. To be quite honest I was just waiting for this to be over so I didn't quite listen to her name because it would be in the reaping recap on tv tonight.

" and now for the boys!" She exclaimed " Finnick Odair" she spoke into the microphone Rory punched me in the arm to congratulate me and I smiled and stood there for a moment waiting for the academy fancy boy to scream that they volunteer. I looked around and nothing happened so I started to make my way to the front smiling and waving to Panem stalling a little in case the 'chosen boy' wanted to make an entrance, I admire his style. I finally made my way to the front through the sea of the reaping and climbed on stage. I was starting to get a little annoyed with the special hot shot academy kid and made my way beside the girl. The square was dead quiet with only the sounds of waves crashing waiting for him to volunteer. It would've brought so much shame to four if a commoner like me went into the games. My heart was beating so strong and fast that I was certain it was going to explode out of my chest. I was trying my best not to shake.

" any volunteers?" She asked the crowd. No one answered. Nothing, only the crashing waves from the ocean that I was longing to swim in one more time. " alright then, Finnick and Miranda, shake hands" she instructed. I forced my stiff unwilling joints to move towards her then I shook her giant hand


End file.
